Inside Out
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Have you ever wondered where our emotions live? Well, maybe this story can answer that question. Follow Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as they guide Noah in a journey to fix his relationship with the girl of his dreams. / AU. Based on the movie with the same title, but taking only the main concept.
1. The most joyful memory

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. This story's main concept belongs to Disney & Pixar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: Have you ever wondered where our emotions live? Well, maybe this story can answer that question. Follow Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as they guide Noah in a journey to fix his relationship with the girl of his dreams. / AU. Based on the movie with the same title, but taking only the main concept.

* * *

The most joyful memory

* * *

Joy still kept that beautiful memory.

Well, she kept all the memories, and loved each alike, were they created by her or not. However, one of her creations always managed to captivate her.

But before talking about that memory, you have to understand what happens here. This story, in part, happens inside the mind of a young boy who turned twenty a couple of months ago.

In his mind, five emotions control his reactions to the world around him, every day without rest.

On the one hand, there's Joy. She is responsible for maintaining this young man happy... or at least, she does her best. The boy in question doesn't have happiness as his number one priority.

Beside her is Anger. She has a short temper. Very, very short. Any provocation is able to make her burst into flames... literally.

Sobbing in a corner, that's Sadness. And yes, he's sad. He always is. Although Joy tried to make him smile for years, he has never made it. And probably never will.

Gagging because the boy just chewed some broccoli, that's Disgust. She doesn't like anything, everything seems to be hideous to her. And she has a very sensitive stomach, of course.

And finally, hidden from everyone, is Fear. Everything, absolutely everything, manages to scare him. But strangely, the one that manages to scare him the most its, is Disgust. And nobody knows why.

The guy who these emotions inhabit, Noah, has only a few friends. However, the emotions decided to take the appearance of some of them, as they got to know them.

Joy was in love with Izzy, a pretty crazy redhead that could make Noah laugh, reluctantly, since childhood.

Anger took the form of Eva, the first bully Noah dared to face, and that became one of his closest friends.

Sadness, meanwhile, decided to take on the appearance of Cody, a friend that Noah had managed to encourage after his crush, Gwen, rejected him.

Disgust took on the appearance of the first human being who managed to please her, and that turned out to be Scarlett, another crazy redhead who used to compete with Noah for the best grades at high school.

Fear, after much thought, decided to look like Max, the person who could annoy Noah with his voice and personality. Besides, he liked the color of his hair, but he was afraid to tell anyone.

With great difficulty, those five emotions managed to control every aspect of Noah's personality, and each of them received memories created by themselves. Each memory, in the form of small spheres, was stored in the Long Term Memory's section in Noah's mind.

Joy's spheres were yellow, Anger's ones, were red. Sadness claimed those that were light blue, Disgust's spheres were green, and those that belonged to Fear, were purple.

Joy's favorite memory is yellow, of course. She had noticed that Noah used to be distracted by the presence of one girl in question, and encouraged her friends to help the boy to speak to her.

It wasn't easy. Disgust didn't like the girl, while Fear was afraid of rejection. Sadness knew that he would be rejected, while Anger was irritated by Joy's enthusiasm.

Despite the tumultuous mess that Noah's mind had become, Joy had achieved her goal: Noah had talked to the girl, and both seemed to like each other.

Soon, Joy noticed that she received more and more happy memories since Nirvana's arrival, the girl in question.

But the happiest one, her favorite among all, had been that she hard-won. She had to convince Fear that everything would be fine, and also Disgust to give an opportunity to Nirvana. Then she had to encourage Sadness, and make Anger stop grumbling.

After an incredible effort, she succeeded. Noah confessed his romantic feelings toward Nirvana. And for a few minutes, all his emotions nervously waited for an answer.

Fear was about to make Noah retract or run away, but while his peera stopped him, it happened.

Nirvana, a thin and petite girl with wavy red hair and deep blue eyes, took Noah's face gently in her hands, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his lips softly.

Joy saw that memory arrive, a bright yellow sphere, and ran to meet it, giggling. She took the sphere, and held it affectionately against her chest.

It had been nearly a year since that memory's arrival, and after thousands of spheres of different colors, Joy was decided to take things to the next level: Noah had to propose to Nirvana.

After several twists and turns with her peers, she managed to convince everyone. Well, almost everyone. She had great difficulties with Fear, but finally managed to convince him.

That's why Noah kept a small velvet covered box, which contained a humble but beautiful ring.

And Joy couldn't contain her excitement. That night was the night. Nothing could go wrong... right?

* * *

Hi!

Since I saw this film's trailer and researched its story, I knew that this concept was perfect and I had to use it.

So here we are!

Not much to say, really. Only I hope you like it, and leave me your opinion. Yes, in that blank space down there.

Thank you for reading! Take care, you're loved.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. No control

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. This story's main concept belongs to Disney & Pixar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: Have you ever wondered where our emotions live? Well, maybe this story can answer that question. Follow Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as they guide Noah in a journey to fix his relationship with the girl of his dreams. / AU. Based on the movie with the same title, but taking only the main concept.

* * *

No control

* * *

Noah was terribly nervous.

He had booked a table at the most expensive restaurant in town, and had taken his girlfriend to dinner there. And he was going to propose to her.

His friends had told him that he was crazy, that he should think better, and that he should just quit drugs or at least share them.

But Noah didn't back down, he had taken a decision and he would do what he was willing to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In his mind, everything was going... explosively well.

"Today is the night, the big night! Come on, everybody, rejoice!"

Joy ran from side to side, bouncing and tumbling here and there. Was she excited? Much more than that, actually.

She went to Anger, and gave her a warm embrace, only to be shoved away by her, as she crossed her arms firmly.

That didn't discourage Joy, who ran to Disgust and gave her a warm hug, getting only a snort from her.

"I'm highly disgusted by displays of affection, of any kind" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Back off."

Joy shrugged quietly, before approaching Fear... but he ran away to hide behind Anger.

"Come here, I won't hurt you! I'll just give you a hyper happiness hug!"

"Yes, y-yes, I believe you..." whispered Fear, still hidden. "And I-I'll keep on believing, f-from here..."

"All right!" said Joy, and turned around, not seeing the push that sent Fear to fly, courtesy of Anger

The happiest emotion in that mind then spotted Sadness, who was in the innermost corner, hugging himself.

"Hey, you!" she called, and he just looked up at her. "Rejoice!"

"No, thanks" he refuted, wiping an invisible tear. "She'll say no, I know it..."

"Oh, come on!"

Joy approached him hopping, and bent down to see him better, with a huge smile.

"She won't say no!" she assured, taking his face in her hands and trying to get a smile. "She loves us, she said it!"

"Yeah, but..."

"No 'buts'! This is the night, and I need you to be happy!"

"But..."

"What did I just said about the 'buts'?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Noah watched carefully how Nirvana removed a piece of spinach from her teeth surreptitiously. He smiled slightly, knowing it was the perfect time.

"Well... surely you wonder why I spent some of my savings at this dinner, don't you?" he questioned, seeing her with a crooked little smile that hid his growing nervousness

Nirvana gave him a small smile, that actually looked like a grimace.

"That's right. And I appreciate this a lot, it has been great" she said, before lowering her view, somewhat embarrassed. "Actually... I need to tell you something very important."

Noah raised an eyebrow at that, but his smile didn't disappear. He nodded once.

"That's a casualty, I must also tell you something very important... but please, you go first."

She smiled a little, and cleared her throat loudly, blushing too much.

"Well... Noah, these months with you have been wonderful" she said, and didn't see the boy's hand under his coat to take the box with the ring. "But... I think we're moving too fast. Maybe we should, I don't know, take a break?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What?!"

Joy's shrill cry was deafening. The surprise had been too big for her.

On one side, Disgust grimaced and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thank goodness. I never liked that girl."

"She s-said no! I was afraid t-this would happen, and it did...!" Fear exclaimed, running to and fro, terrified

"Why did we wasted our time with her?!" shouted Anger, with complete frustration. "I always knew this would happen, I always knew it!"

Meanwhile, Sadness stood up and approached them, dragging his feet as a defeatist gesture.

"I told you..." he muttered, barely looking up to see Joy, taking control. "She didn't even got to see the ring... she doesn't love us... she never did..."

Joy made a small grimace, before seeing a small sky blue sphere arrive... no, no, no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noah gradually felt his eyes wet with tears, and tried to contain them. He didn't want to cry, but he felt so miserable...

"B-But... why?" he questioned, with broken and almost inaudible voice. "I thought we were f-fine, I..."

"Noah, please, calm down" begged Nirvana, looking at him with full concern. "I... just want some space, this isn't a break-up..."

"I-I don't understand, really... what did I do wrong?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We're a disaster, a r-real disaster..."

"Sadness, please calm down!" pleaded Joy, taking the depressed emotion's shoulders

However, she couldn't get his watery eyes to look at her. Anger snorted, exasperated, and pushed them both aside to take control for once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why are you doing this?!" Noah snapped, pounding the table with his fist and attracting the attention of several diners around him

Nirvana blinked, confused by his change of attitude, but almost immediately she frowned slightly.

"Listen, I'm only asking for some time for myself" she muttered, gritting her own fists. "Less than a month, a month at most."

"Yeah, of course. They all say the same! And that month never ends!" he exclaimed, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "You know what? Get out of here!"

The girl opened her mouth, ready to shout something else, but she didn't. She just stood up, taking her purse, and snorted.

"We'll talk when you're calmer."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anger, calm down" exclaimed Joy, unsuccessfully trying to embrace her

Sadness approached the newcomer memory, and took it. He watched the sky blue sphere with glazed eyes, but after a moment, it began to turn red slowly.

Anger came steadily, and snatched the sphere from his hands sharply, making it completely red.

"Perfect, another one" she growled, turning to Joy with an annoyed expression. "Very well done, congratulations."

Before Joy could reply, she turned around to take that memory away.

"Ugh. You disgust me more than usual" muttered Disgust before walking away too

Fear started to say something, but he was too scared to talk, so he just followed Disgust, shivering a little.

Joy didn't know what to say, and only turned to Sadness. He just took a deep breath, head down.

"If you need me, I'll be crying in the corner... please don't need me."

Sadness walked away slowly and wearily, ignoring the grimace of his peer.

Joy watched her friends silently, and then realized that Noah had left the restaurant in a rage.

And for the first time, she regretted one of her decisions.

* * *

Hi!

Yep, here's chapter two. I don't have much to say, just... REALLY, NIRVANA?! HOW COULD YOU?!

First of all, a question. With each chapter, I'll ask you guys a little question (mostly related to emotions), which you can respond or not. I leave it to your discretion.

And the question is: What is the happiest memory of your lives so far?

Mine... hasn't happened yet. I'm waiting patiently for it.

Okay, I'll answer your reviews.

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Hey, thank you! I want to watch it too!

The Abysswalker: Well, thanks! Yeah, I guess you could see it coming.

Now, here's a really special answer. Why? Cause everyone can (and possibly must) read it to understand this story a little more. So... here goes nothing!

* * *

Umm: Wow, that was a long review. Thanks! I think you deserve a long answer as well, so here it is! By the way, I understood everything, perfectly.

Joy looking like Izzy: My first option was Owen, but I decided that Izzy would be better. Why? I wanted Joy to be a female character. Plus, Ella has another important role here, so just wait for it!

Anger looking like Eva: Thank you. I knew she was the perfect choice right from the beginning.

Sadness looking like Cody: Well, I chose Cody because he's one of my favorite characters, and as this is an Alternative Universe fic, Sadness only chose Cody's looks because he saw him really sad about Gwen's rejection (it's back on chapter 1!)

Disgust looking like Scarlett: I chose Scarlett cause she's one of my favorites, too. That's the reason. Also, as seen in Pahkitew Island, she has a really weak stomach. And let's accept it, she liked little to none of her competitors... so I guess I just thought it would fit.

Fear looking like Max: Yeah, you're right. I chose him cause, again, he's one of my favorite characters. Also, I chose him because Scax. Scax is my OTP. Scax will happen.

Noah: Maybe you're right, but this is an introduction. I didn't want to make it too short, but neither too long. So I couldn't fit in here the beginning of their relationship and all. Sorry about that, I guess.

Now, please keep in mind that I haven't watched this movie yet. I've only seen the trailers. This movie hasn't premiered yet. I'll watch it as soon as it premiers, of course.

Why am I writing this story, when I haven't watched the movie yet? Because I really enjoy writing it, and it helps me overcome my depression and anxiety, that's why.

Also, I ONLY took the title and main concept, that is, emotions living inside a character's mind. That's all I'm using here. I don't know how it works in the movie, cause I haven't watched it, as I just said.

By the way, Noah's emotions AREN'T the characters they look like. They are just emotions. Joy isn't Izzy, she only looks like her. And so on. As you may have noticed, I don't refer to Joy as "Izzy", or to Anger as "Eva". Cause they AREN'T those characters.

Izzy, Eva, Cody, Scarlett and Max will have a part on this story, AS HUMANS, like Noah. Am I being clear or this is confusing? I don't want this to sound too complicated. I'll even edit the summary to make it even clearer.

Anyway, that's a long enough answer and explanation. I hope everything is clearer now, and if not, just tell me. Thanks for your critique!

* * *

If you guys read it all, thank you! Now you'll understand this story a lot easier. If you guys just skipped the explanation... too bad for you!

Well, I guess that's all. Take care, you're loved.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Depressive songs

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. This story's main concept belongs to Disney & Pixar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: Have you ever wondered where our emotions live? Well, maybe this story can answer that question. Follow Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as they guide Noah in a journey to fix his relationship with the girl of his dreams. / AU. Based on the movie with the same title, but taking only the main concept.

* * *

Depressive songs

(and sad memories)

* * *

That wasn't a break-up. She said so, and seemed to be serious about it. However, Noah couldn't help feeling that this had been the end of their relationship.

And if it wasn't, perhaps his violent reaction made Nirvana disappointed.

Noah had taken a few days off campus, on the grounds of 'mental health'. And he remained in his room, eating junk food and playing video games while listening to not necessarily happy songs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Again?! If that song plays once more, I swear I'll explode!"

All agreed of them with Anger, but they had their own ways of handling the situation.

Fear remained huddled in a corner, covering his head with his hands in horrified disgust. By the way, Disgust kept her ears covered with her fingers, keeping her eternal sick expression.

Sadness received, from time to time, new sky blue spheres, which he watched with tears in his eyes before storing them.

And Joy was trying to stay calm, although she didn't feel that way. She still felt very guilty about the situation, although in fact she wasn't to blame.

"Relax, everyone!" she exclaimed, trying to show a smile on her face. "We can fix this...!"

"With another one of your fantastic ideas?!" intervened Anger, before letting out a cynical laugh. "Yeah, right!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few knocks on his bedroom's door managed to startle Noah, who turned down the volume of the music and paused the game with a grimace.

"Whoever you are, just go away."

To his frustration, seconds later the door opened. His best friend stuck his chubby face, with a small cheerful smile.

"Good night, buddy" he saluted, and watched his darkened room with a grimace. "Don't you think it's time to turn on the light?"

"No, thanks" Noah muttered, turning his attention back to the game casually. "Leave me alone."

Again, his words were ignored, and Owen turned on the light to enter the room, approaching him quietly.

He sat on the bed, beside him, and managed to make him off balance for a moment. Noah snorted.

"And you didn't even close the door" he said, with a grimace of irritation. "Great."

"Noah, buddy, I'm worried about you" murmured the blond boy, putting his arm around his shoulders amiably. "Why don't you tell Owen what happened?"

Noah gave him a weary look before dropping his console's control, and taking something from his nightstand. A small velvet covered box.

"This happened, Owen."

Owen took the box, and opened it, acquiring a smile of hope that soon became a saddened face.

"Did she said no...?"

"No, she said 'we should give ourselves a break' or something like that" muttered his friend, trying to concentrate on his game without success. He snorted. "She didn't even see the damn ring..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joy took a little hop to see Owen's arrival, excited.

"Yes, he will help us!" she assured, with a shriek full of emotion. "I love this guy!"

"Ugh... he's ugly, and fat" mumbled Disgust, looking away as if they weren't worthy of her time

Fear, still from his corner, raised a rare sight, and then let out an exaggerated shriek.

"And he's huge, too! He can easily crush us!"

"But he won't, he is our best friend!" refuted Joy, still with a huge smile of excitement.

Owen was her only hope to repair the damage she had caused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dude... you just have to give her the space he is asking for" said the blond guy, giving him the box with a small grin. "She loves you, you told me that she told you, right?"

Noah sighed heavily, hiding his face in his hands with a groan. He shrugged, defeatist.

"But I..."

"Just wait for it, buddy" advised Owen, giving him a hug that made his bones complain. "Good things are worth the wait!"

Noah would have refuted his words, but he was using the air that remained inhis lungs to stay alive. He gave a couple of pats on his friend's arm, and he was finally able to breathe again.

"Listen, I don't..."

At the same moment, a Mozart melody sounded, announcing the arrival of a text message to his phone.

He took it with a grimace, hopeless, though his expression went blank when reading.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'I need to talk to you, what happened in the restaurant was a mistake. I'll see in the downtown café, at eight o'clock. I'll wait for you.'

Joy kept jumping higher and higher, because of the emotion that the message caused in her. She was relieved and happy, she couldn't contain herself.

"She wants us back, she wants us back!"

"Well, I don't want her" said Anger, crossing her arms firmly and looking away with a frown. "She dumped us, she has to suck it up now."

"Yeah, and he deserves something better" Disgust muttered, shaking her head in rejection. "Am I right, Fear?"

The aforementioned flinched slightly at her voice, and watched her with wide eyes, scared, with a slight dark purple colour on his cheeks. He nodded quickly, not daring to speak.

"Guys, please!" exclaimed Joy, bouncing from here to there, laughing a little. "If she sent that message, it's because she wants us back!"

"What if she sent it just to tell him that she doesn't want to see him ever again?"

Joy gave a cry of horror at what Sadness said, and quickly went to him, to hug his shoulders tightly.

"Don't say that!" she begged, stepping away just to smile sweetly at him. "Everything will be fine, Sadness. Trust me, one more time."

He gave her a look of wet eyes, blinking several times in succession, before turning to watch their peers.

Anger snorted and just shrugged indifferently, irritated. Disgust rolled her eyes and made a gesture with her fingers in her mouth, as if gagging. Fear, meanwhile, was silent, trembling slightly in his place.

Sadness sighed heavily before returning to look at Joy.

She gave him a huge grin of excitement, with painted pleads tacitly. He couldn't resist to that.

"All right..." he whispered, before looking down again, sighing wearily. "I'll trust you... again."

* * *

Hi!

Chapter 3, I think it is quite short... sorry about that!

In other news, on Sunday I'll watch "Inside Out" in 3D \\*0*/ Nobody cares, I know. But still I'm excited!

Well, I'll answer your reviews.

Reviewer Umm: Hey! It's okay if you don't feel like reviewing anymore, I respect that. I'm glad I was clear enough, and again, thank you for your critique! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. See you!

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks again! And you're welcome, I'm glad the notes were helpful!

Starburst278: Thank you!

The Abysswalker: Oh, I know, right? Well, I agree with you. I've felt happy, but not enough to have a memory I can call "the happiest one".

Well, I guess that's all. Take care, you're loved.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	4. Acting out of anger

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. This story's main concept belongs to Disney & Pixar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: Have you ever wondered where our emotions live? Well, maybe this story can answer that question. Follow Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as they guide Noah in a journey to fix his relationship with the girl of his dreams. / AU. Based on the movie with the same title, but taking only the main concept.

* * *

Acting out of anger

* * *

At seven-thirty, Noah went to that downtown café with tired but determined steps. He feared that this was the definitive end of their relationship, but also hoped it wasn't.

Upon arrival, he chose the same table where they used to drink coffee together, next to a huge window. They used to go there at night, order cappuccinos and chocolate chip cookies, to spend time chatting and laughing at the people they saw out the window.

Noah could remember perfectly. And as he settled into his seat, he smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And that memory had come to his mind at the right time, through the intervention of Joy.

"Who is a beautiful memory?" she crooned, taking the yellow sphere to return it to its place, pretending that she tickled it. "It's you, it's you!"

"You know it won't respond, don't you?" questioned Disgust, arching an eyebrow at her display of affection

"And you also know that we came here for nothing, right?" said Anger, arms crossed and giving her a squinting look

Joy shook her head, still smiling greatly when storing that memory again. She gave a couple of hops, approaching her peers.

"We came to solve everything!" she assured, hugging affectionately both of them by their shoulders. "This night is the night!"

"I thought the other night was the night..." whispered Sadness, lying on the ground and with the same defeatist expression he always had

"Well, this is the new night, better than the other one!" exclaimed the happiest emotion, falling on the floor beside him with a chuckle. "Believe me, I know what I'm saying!"

From somewhere in that mind, a shrill, trembling voice spoke.

"You knew what you said the other n-night...!"

Joy shrugged quietly, tumbling to stand up again quickly.

"Trust me, guys! We've got this in the bag!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few minutes later, Nirvana came to the café. She automatically approached the table he had chosen, knowing that he would be there.

"Hey" she greeted with a small smile on her face as she sat across from him. "You're here."

"No way, really?" he muttered, trying to smile back with effort, although he couldn't. "How are you?"

"Filled with regret."

Noah made a small unreadable grimace at that, and was about to speak, until the waitress arrived with her notebook and gum bubbles.

"Good evening, what I can do for you?" she muttered, with a look of complete disinterest, while popping a new bubble with her teeth

"Two cappuccinos and chocolate chip cookies, please."

Noah couldn't help but smile a little at that. The fact that Nirvana chose for both of them also brought good memories to him, oddly enough.

The waitress nodded once while writing, before pulling away at a leisurely pace. Nirvana laughed a little.

"You remember that time when she choked on her own gum?" she questioned, looking at him with a small mischievous smile

He gave an honest laugh at that, because he could remember clearly. The waitress was lucky someone had deigned to help her, or she wouldn't be there at the time.

But it was funny to them, and Noah remembered that he had to suppress his laughter with difficulty.

"Of course I remember" he said, shrugging slightly, before getting a thoughtful expression. "What brings us here tonight? We'll wait for her to choke again?"

Nirvana laughed a little at that, almost nervously, and shook her head. She sighed.

"Noah... I'm really sorry about what happened. Really" she said, lowering her eyes to her hands on the table. "I've been thinking, and... I don't need a break. I need you."

Noah's cheeks blushed furiously at her words, and he looked away, embarrassed. He watched the night scenery out the window, thinking.

And maybe he stayed that way for several minutes, because Nirvana had to clear her throat to get his attention again. He jumped a little, and he turned toward her, to see that their order was already on their table.

Nirvana smiled a little, gently, and with a touch of nervousness.

"So what do you say?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yes, I say yes!"

Joy's exclamation was immediate, and she was about to make Noah nod at that question.

However, Anger stopped her and and pushed her away taking her place.

"No!" she shouted in a warning tone. "Wait a minute! Aren't we supposed to agree?!"

"But we agree!" assured Joy with a smile, before turning back to her companions. "Right, guys?"

In response, she received only stony silence, while they exchanged glances full of indecision.

Fear shivered slightly, and quickly shook his head as tacit refusal to her question.

"Well no. I disagree" assured Disgust, with her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips. "I insist that we deserve something better."

Joy looked at both with a little discouraged grin, though her expression brightened a little at the sight of Sadness.

"Sadness... you said you'd trust me" she recalled, with a tiny smile on her lips. "You trust me?"

Sadness looked back with dismay, before turning to the rank of sky blue spheres he had received during the past two weeks. He swallowed, and turned back to Joy, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, before looking away

"Excelent democracy exercise!" said Anger, ignoring Joy's hurt expression, and then took control. "Don't worry, I'll do the honors."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No."

That one word seemed to take a few minutes to reach Nirvana, who blinked repeatedly when she heard it, confused.

"Excuse me...?"

"I say no" Noah repeated, with an almost indifferent expression. "I think you were right, we need a break. A break-up."

She watched him in silence for a moment that seemed eternal, before gulping loudly, nodding slowly.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that answer" she whispered, and her voice broke slightly as she spoke. "I... I'm really sorry."

"Me too. But what's done is done" Noah muttered, turning his gaze back to the nocturnal landscape that the window offered. "Now, we just wait. You are free, and me too."

Nirvana continued nodding, her breathing began to quicken and her eyes watered, but Noah couldn't tell.

"At least... are we friends?" she muttered, shivering a bit in place

"Yeah, I guess so."

He turned back to her in time to see her place a few dollars on the table, standing up. She smiled, though it was a fake smile, courtesy only.

"Okay. See you later."

She said nothing more, just walked away from that table quickly, rubbing one eye with her hand.

Noah thought he heard a sob, but maybe it was just his imagination.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Done" muttered Anger with a smirk, crossing her arms proudly

Silence returned to take over that mind, which had gone blank. They stayed that way for a few moments, no one said a word.

Suddenly, everyone could see a new memory arrive. And it was sky blue. Sadness came to it, and took it, with a mournful sigh.

Disgust and Fear turned to Anger, with looks of disapproval and undesision. Anger, meanwhile, began to lose that feeling of pride that had moments ago she felt.

Joy didn't say a word. She didn't exclaim anything nor tried to raise the spirits.

She just approached one of the windows that mind had, and watched. One of Noah's Personality Islands. The one retaining all his memories and knowledge of Nirvana, and their relationship.

She kept looking at it, longingly. It was still standing. But she wasn't sure how long it would take for it to collapse.

* * *

Hi!

"Inside Out" is so wonderful! If you haven't watched it yet, go watch it now!

Really, it was beautiful. But I won't give any spoilers, so you can enjoy it yourselves.

Finally, as almost no one answered my question (bad, bad guys :c), I understand you don't want to share those thoughts. And I respect that :3

Now, I'll answer your reviews.

Guest: Thank you!

Elizabeth Life Stone: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thank you. I know, right? Owen can be annoying sometimes, but he's a real friend to Noah, and that's precious.

The Abysswalker: Thanks... and I hope this chapter gives you more to say, lol.

Well, that's all for now. Take care, you're loved.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	5. Not cool

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. This story's main concept belongs to Disney & Pixar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: Have you ever wondered where our emotions live? Well, maybe this story can answer that question. Follow Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear as they guide Noah in a journey to fix his relationship with the girl of his dreams. / AU. Based on the movie with the same title, but taking only the main concept.

* * *

Not cool

* * *

He regretted how decision just as Nirvana left the café. He felt like running after her, stopping her, holding her...

... but he didn't. And he regretted that too.

However, although he had tried to reach Nirvana, she hadn't answered his calls and had striven to avoid him at all costs.

He understood, she felt hurt m. But he felt that way to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say it, and we'll fix it!"

"No!"

A discussion between Joy and Anger had lasted for days, and still continued. Joy insisted that Anger was the one that had to take the first step to solve everything. And Anger simply refused flatly.

The other emotions preferred to stay out of that situation. That mind control was distributed between them whenever the situation dictated so .

And Joy's absence in the control hardly noticeable. Noah wasn't exactly a cheerful boy.

So why was Joy 'in charge'? Well, actually she wasn't. Everyone was in charge together. And although sometimes they preferred to agree with their decisions, most of the time they worked together.

During those days in which Nirvana avoided Noah, Joy had been in charge of monitoring his dreams.

Usually she just watched what the Dream Production had prepared for that night, but during those days, she had intervened. Instead of dreams, she allowed Noah to remember beautiful moments with her.

And she knew she was doing well, when Noah woke up with a small smile and his first memory of the day was exclusively joyful.

However, Anger didn't seem to understand reasons. She had played every argument she could find in Long Term Memory, to keep Noah from trying to talk to Nirvana.

And finally, with both emotions in a tug of war, Noah began trying to strike up a conversation, and ended hitting a wall with his fist (and suffering from severe pain).

"Anger, please!" exclaimed Joy, again, clasping her hands like she was praying. "I can't do it alone, we must be in harmony..."

"Nonsense!" muttered her companion, arms crossed and looking away. "That isn't necessary!"

"I know, but it would mean a lot!"

"You are so corny...!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

Sadness sighed heavily, tired and discouraged. He went to the controls, which at that time were being controlled by Fear. She realized that Noah feared losing the video game that he was playing.

When he saw him coming, Fear ran away with a sharp cry. Sadness sighed again and took control.

It was time to do something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I miss her a lot."

Those three simple words managed to capture Owen and Cody's attention, who sat on either side of Noah, and turned to him with impressed expressions.

"Did he say what I think he said or it just sounded like he said what I think he said?" questioned Cody, arching his eyebrows in a gesture of deep thought

Owen shrugged slightly and put a hand on Noah's shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Buddy, did you...?"

"Yes, I said what you think I said" be muttered, dropping the console command to cross his arms. "I miss Nirvana, and I said it."

"Then call her" suggested Cody, shrugging his shoulders calmly. "You only gave yourselves some space, right?"

Noah was about to clarify the situation, but unconsciously Owen pressed his shoulder and leaned him back against the couch, to see Cody with a grimace.

"No, no, she wanted to get together but my buddy said no" he informed, clicking his tongue. "Right, buddy?"

Noah nodded slightly, trying not to complain about the pressure on his shoulder. Cody, meanwhile, gave him a look of utter disbelief.

"Really, man? But she's really hot!" he cried then, but when receiving strange glances in return, he laughed nervously. "And she's such a good person, too..."

Noah grunted and rubbed his hands over his face in a gesture of exasperation. He shook his head, still not looking up.

"And it is all gone now" he murmured, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I suppose I should suck it up."

Owen sighed heavily, patting his friend's shoulder as a sign of support. Cody, meanwhile, cleared his throat loudly.

"So... is she available?" he asked, with cautious tone but excited expression. "You know, if someone wanted to make a move..."

Then he received an incredulous look from Owen, while Noah arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Cody, she's available" he sputtered, his brow furrowed slightly. "If someone wanted to make a move, I wouldn't care."

"Cool..."

"Not cool, dude" Owen shook his head before turning to Noah. "Buddy, it's never too late... you can't just throw away all the good times you guys shared."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, it's true!" exclaimed Joy, and then got one of those memories

They had gone to the beach in a fairly large group. At one point, Noah and Nirvana got in the water, and he even had found a sea snail!

Joy reproduced that memory in Noah's mind, as if it were a kind of film.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yeah, remember when we went to the beach, and I found that sea snail? I think she even took a picture and put it in a frame!"

"Exactly! I bet she still has that picture on her bedside table..." ventured Owen, nudging his best friend with a half smile

Cody chuckled at that, shaking his head slightly. He put his hand on Noah's other shoulder, grimacing.

"I don't know, man. Do you remember what you said when Gwen rejected me?" he muttered, before lifting a finger as a sign of wisdom. "Sometimes it's better to let go. If it is for you, it would never go away."

"But she didn't go away" pointed Noah, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "She was there. And I walked away."

"And you return to her!" assured his best friend, hugging him affectionately. "I'll help you with that!"

"Me too" added Cody, and rolled her eyes when receiving weird looks again. "Yes, she's really hot, but you're hotter... I mean, 'cause you are my friend... I mean... meh, you got that one."

Noah watched in silence his friend' s strange embarrassment, then shook his head quickly, trying to clear his mind.

"All right, you got me" he muttered, acquiring a small cheerful smile. "I'll get it right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yay!"

Joy jumped, giving a blow to the controls that caused Noah to laugh. Disgust cleared her throat loudly.

"Uhm.. I think you're going overboard with your excitement" she sputtered, approaching the controls too. "Also, I didn't like Cody's attitude..."

Almost a second later, a small yellow and green sphere came, and stored with the others.

Sadness and Fear exchanged glances for a moment, but chose not to intervene. Anger, meanwhile, stayed away from the controls, carefully reading a newspaper to keep herself distracted, grumbling.

Joy moved away from the controls, leaving Disgust in place, and approached one of the mind's windows.

She spotted Nirvana Island, and noticed that she was in full swing. She gave a chuckle at that.

That island wouldn't collapse, and she would make sure of that.

* * *

Hi!

Not much to say today... only that it's really cold here (Uruguay)! Oh, and I already have planned this story completely.

Finally, I'll answer your reviews.

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Hey, thanks! Well, maybe Anger has learnt her lesson...

Ali6132: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story too! Oh, there's no question... but I can ask you one if you want. Thanks! I really like Nirvana and the way she's easy to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye!

Sean the Artic Fox: Oh, don't hate her! She's good on the inside.

The Abysswalker: I know, right? Yeah, she isn't Eva... but that was a pretty bitchy move even for Anger anyway!

Okay, that's all for now. Take care, you're loved.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
